What Remains
by HarperC23
Summary: The infection cost them nearly everything. It cost them family, friends and more importantly it brought out the worst in human beings, yet through it all Joel has found something he never thought he'd find again and he found it with a boy eighteen years younger than him but he knew without it, without Kurt he would've have anything to fight for, now he does.


**AN: Hello and welcome to my first Glee/The Last of Us crossover with the main romantic couple being Kurt/Joel with moments of Joel/Ellie/Kurt growing from strangers to family. I am currently playing this amazing game right now and just thought of the fic. It will follow the events of the first game and then maybe a couple of sequels after. As usual there is fic info you need to read to know what's going on so do it!**

**WHAT REMAINS FIC INFO:**

**Ellie is 13 just like the game**

**Kurt is 28 **

**I know Joel looks much older than this, but I didn't want his and Kurt's age gap to be HUGE so again I know he looks in his 50's in the game he is 46 in my fic**

**Except for Hunter and Tina all the other Glee characters died throughout the years with Burt having recently died **

**Joel met Kurt when the boy saved him from a pack of Clickers when Kurt was only 17 through the years the two's relationship grew from strangers to sleeping together though Kurt wants more as does Joel, but he's scared **

**Marlene is Kurt's cousin and not so much a villain in this fic **

**Per usual Hunter is his cousin too and Tina is Hunter's wife **

**Kurt's an expert with Sai Swords, Shotgun and Revolver as well as being an expert in hand to hand combat **

**Finn died in Kurt's arms after he was shot by a rival gang that Kurt and his friends hunted down and slaughtered **

**Tess is just as close with Kurt as she is with Joel**

**WHAT REMAINS (CH.1: Do You Even Care?)**

He had only been awake a few minutes as he listened to Tess go over who fucked with her his mind on someone else not in the room, that was until that person's name was brought up in the attack.

"Honestly Kurt got it worse, he took on these three huge assholes who also happened to be pussies and attack all at once." Tess said with a glare that turned to a smirk when Joel jumped up

"How bad?" He asked as he made his way out the door Tess close behind

"It's really just some bruises, he killed all three within seconds, he's still really fucking pissed at you Joel I don't think he wants to see you" Tess said as she tried to block Joel's way towards the house where Kurt stayed along with his cousin Hunter and Hunter's wife Tina.

"Too bad he can grow the fuck up and" That's when Tess did stop Joel with a slap to the face and a glare that held more hatred than he had ever seen

"Turn around Joel, you're not seeing him not with that bull shit" She growled Joel simply stared before Tess continued

"You're really don't see how what you not only said but did was beyond cruel, especially since you didn't even give him a week to mourn Burt before you said it" Tess said with tears in her eyes at only the mention of Burt Hummel's name a man their group all loved dearly but none more than the man's son who also happened to be the boy Joel had started a sexual relationship with seven years ago after denying himself for the first six years he had known both Kurt and Burt.

"You can deny it all you want but you love that boy as much as he loves you, do you know how rare that fucking is in this world? Why the fuck is you fighting it?" Tess demanded

"He deserves better that's why!" Joel shouted with anger before deflating with defeat in his eyes, Tess herself remained silent for only a second before cupping his jaw making him look at her

"Maybe he does but Joel better's gone he knows that, we all know that but what you two have it's worth fighting for so fight, if you don't, you're a fucking coward." Tess replied before walking away leaving the older man to think over what his friend had just said, knowing she was right.

After Sarah died, he never thought he would ever be happy again, could love again and though it was a different kind it was love he loved Kurt and Kurt loved him. It wasn't anything Kurt had done to make the fears he had manifest no that was done by not just the infected but by the humans that walked this earth now. He couldn't go for a walk with Kurt without getting into a shoot out with someone and it wasn't just a type of person that brought this danger it was everyone he did nothing too other than walking into their path.

He didn't fear Kurt dying by these psychopaths, the boy was more than lethal with his shotgun, revolver and when bullets ran out Kurt was both quick and efficient with just his Sai swords. It was the fear that one day Kurt would realize he didn't love Joel, that he could do better and losing him like would be even worse than losing him to death.

However, Tess was right what they had was worth fighting for, he just hoped Kurt would still want to fight. It was only then that he realized that him and Tess had continued to walk his thoughts flooding his attention until the voice he loved the most brought him back to reality.

"Hi" Kurt whispered as he stood in his house's open door, Tess had managed to make it past the boy and was know talking with Hunter and Tina about some task Marlene had asked her cousins to do for her, something about smuggling something out of the city and seeing the packed bags behind the brunette boy filled with weapons, medical supplies and food Joel knew they were going, meaning he and Tess were going

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it" Joel said surprised that the words had even left his mouth and due to the shock and tears on Kurt's face the boy himself didn't expect it either.

"Kurt, there's a lot about this world that terrifies me but the one thing that doesn't is being with you, I can't do this if I don't have that so please tell me that I still do, please" Joel begged softly as he leaned forward placing his forehead on Kurt's before the younger boy brought him into an intense kiss that the older man reciprocated until air was a factor separating the two only for Kurt to answer him

"You'll always have me even when you're a fucking idiot, always" Kurt whispered before bring Joel inside and though the older man wanted nothing more than to take Kurt to his room and make love to him all day, Hunter spoke up effectively cock blocking him.

"Glad you got your head out of your ass, sorry guys but if we're going to meet up with Marlene we have to leave now" Hunter said as he handed Kurt his bag before placing his own on and grabbing his girlfriends hand and walking out the back Tess right next to them and Joel and Kurt following close behind the younger boy smirking at Joel's frustration

"Hey, I want nothing more than to have an all-day marathon of makeup sex, but she really needs the help, trust me I'll find us some alone time soon" Kurt whispered making Joel smirk

"Sometime soon I hope"

Before Kurt could reply they were meeting Marlene outside a known Firefly hideout and thought Kurt and Hunter disagreed with their cousins choices at the end of the day she was still one of the only remaining family members they had left they had just made it inside when Marlene collapsed and Joel tried to help only to be attacked from behind the only thing stopping him for going for the kill was Kurt's voice screaming out and the realization that his attacker was a girl that couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen years old.

He barely had any time at all before the group was learning that the girl whose name turned out to be Ellie was the thing they were smuggling and though Tess was about to tell Marlene to find someone else the woman was promising powerful guns and a lot of them as a reward still before agreeing to it Tess and Hunter asked to see the weapons causing the group to be split up with Hunter, Tina and Tess following Marlene and Kurt and Joel escorting Ellie back to Joel's with the younger girl going on a twenty minute rant about how excited she was to be finally meeting Kurt, reliving stories Marlene had told and Kurt in return smiled and laughed along with her making Ellie walk closer to Kurt until she was nearly pressed up against him.

It didn't surprise Joel that Ellie was already treating Kurt as her savior and idol, Kurt was amazing with kids at least the ones they had interacted with, with mostly happened through rescue missions which could last several months with a child none of them knew before. Thought despite this Kurt always had the kid laughing and clinging to him within the first day if not a few hours, it was how Joel realized Kurt would be an amazing father one day if he wanted to only discovering that Kurt did at one point but now in this world Kurt thought it would be cruel to bring a child in this world and he was right, it didn't stop the boy from showing off his amazing parental skills with those kids though.

"This is it" Joel announced as he opened his door and walked inside with Kurt and Ellie close behind it was then that Joel found himself leading Kurt to his bedroom, not for the promised make up sex but for sleep, they both needed it only to be stopped by Ellie.

"What should I do?"

The fear in her voice stopped Kurt and with only a look Joel knew what they were going to do leaving the two of them cuddled up on his couch while Ellie lay on the one across from them leaving Joel to fall asleep to the sound of their conversation and later waking with a jump and finding Kurt gone before he looked frantically around only to find the boy huddled around the table with Tess, Tina and Hunter going over the plan.

"Bad dream?" Ellie asked shocking Joel until the girl continued speaking

"You talk in your sleep, sorry I fucking hate bad dreams" She said before Kurt was calling them over and the plan was talked out before the group finally made their way outside only to find themselves hiding from soldier's before finally bullets were flying resulting in ten dead soldier's but not before they found out Ellie was infected.

"What the fuck is Marlene doing having you escort an infected girl out of the city?" Joel growled more to himself while Ellie told them the situation that being that she was bitten over three weeks ago, it was impossible the longest survivor or the bite lasted only fifteen days before turning yet somehow this girl made it almost a month with no signs of changing.

"If it's true" Tess began before Joel snapped

"Then we will have a bigger target on our backs, Kurt" As he had cut Tess off Kurt did the same to him

"She's a kid Joel, a kid with no one else I'm doing this the only question is am I doing it alone?" Kurt asked not with anger but with the knowledge that his mind was made up and though he hated it Joel would follow Kurt anywhere. Even to the capitol building after battling a group of clickers, the relief that they were almost done was quickly crushed when they opened the doors and found the dead Fireflies.

"Fuck, NO!" Tess screamed as she frantically searched the dead bodies pockets explaining that they could have a map before losing it and screaming at Joel and Hunter as they tried to tell her there was nothing else they could do, telling the group that this was it for her

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kurt asked as the older woman moved away from him as he got closer to her causing Ellie to realize what was happening and explaining it causing the groups heart to break, when could she have been bitten? They were separated all of five minutes but once her coat was pulled away from her neck the bite on her skin that was slowly infecting it left no room for argument and quickly found Tina and Hunter on the verge of tears

"Fuck I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Kurt croaked as he clung to Tess

"Stop it's not your fault honey, it's no ones fault but those fuckers and I'm pretty sure you blew it's head off with that shotgun of yours" Tess said as she tried to lighten the mood only for the attempt to be ruined by the arrival of soldier's

"Fuckers" Kurt growled as he went to pull the Sai swords from the sheaths on his shoulders only for Tess to stop him

"No, these guys are mine, just mine you guys take Ellie and get out of here" Tess said as she fought back her own tears and once Tina tried to argue with her the girl got the sad truth as a justification for this

"I won't become one of those things, I love you, I love all of you and I couldn't have been luckier with you guys as my ride or die but it's over for me let me go out with some honor." She croaked before hugging everyone quickly stopping Joel only to whisper the last advice, she would ever give him

"Stay with him, as long as your both breathing stay together, love each other and bring some love back to this world" She didn't give him time to respond before she was slamming the doors closed and the sounds of gunfire filled the building until finally it stopped and Tess lay dead on the floor.

"Joel baby we have to go!" Kurt said as he forced Joel to move before, they were cut off from the exit as a soldier tackled Kurt and rage filled Joel's body before he grabbed the man off Kurt and shoved a shive through his throat

Kurt himself was already on his feet and slicing the throats of two soldiers who made an attempt on Ellie before telling the girl to stay close until they finally made out the building only to nearly dodge a tank attack and a short swim through the subway both finally they stopped and caught their breath, Tina and Hunter taking the time to shed tears for Tess as Ellie apologized but Joel himself wasn't listening as he had walked over to the side of the building and hid behind the brick wall until Kurt was there and in his arms.

"I failed her" He croaked as he sobbed into his boyfriend's shoulder the young boy holding him tighter than ever before as he too cried before forcing Joel to look at him just as Tess had

"She didn't see it that way, you know that, I loved her Joel just as much as you but she was right the only ones to blame are the one who bite her and I made sure the bitch was taken out." Kurt said as he continued comforting Joel before Joel continued speaking breaking Kurt's heart at the sound of fear and depression filled Joel's voice

"I can't lose you Kurt, I mean it when I say I won't survive this without you, I can't babe" Joel sobbed out before Kurt comforted him some more until Hunter was announcing that they needed to continue on none knowing where to go until Joel said they could go to Bill

"You want us to trust that unstable fucker with this?" Hunter hissed as Joel took in the discomfort in Kurt's eyes as well and the reminder of what caused the bad blood came flooding back. Finding a drunken Bill nearly forcing himself on Kurt lead to Joel nearly killing the man until Kurt pulled him off and Tess and Hunter ordered him out of town, the only one who spoke to him was Tess and that was only for information but now they unfortunately needed his help Joel just hoped the fucker would give it.

"Hunter, we all might hate him but at the end of the day he's our best bet" Kurt said causing Hunter to agree with anger and like that they made their way to Bill's

"Stay next to me and if he does anything then"

Once again Kurt cut his boyfriend off

"It's going to be fine, I can handle being near him if you're there" Kurt answered as he held Joel's hand tighter the strong grip being a constant reminder that the two of them would always be there for each other and it brought some comfort until once again they were letting go as they attacked a group of clickers thought all through the fight Kurt's back was strongly pressed to Joel's it was such a small thing but it meant everything he just hoped it would last.

**AN: Alright guys so this chapter one of a fourteen-chapter fic with a sequel planned out as well and though it follows the events of the game pretty well I will be adding some events of my own. Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
